What has Cameron Morgan done this summer?
by Rogue0075
Summary: When all Cameron Morgan remembers is leaving and not coming back to her school a new panic comes to her not just because of the COC but because she has no memory of what happened. Different places uncover different memories of that summer...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just letting you know that i do not own any of the characters of this story. they are all Ally Carter's characters, Hope you enjoy :) R and R !**

I woke up to a very bright light. I tried opening my eyes but I failed. I tried again but slowly this time. Once I got used to the light I noticed the light was

coming from the sun. A very bright sun. I remembered running away from my school but I never remembered coming back. I sat up but only then did I notice

all theaches and pains and bruises on my body. My eye felt swollen just like my lip. I had the biggest migraine in the world and I wasn't sure what happened

or where I was. Most importantly, when I was. I looked at what I was wearing and thought 'Wow, Macey McHenry would be all over me right now telling me

that from now on she was the one picking my outfits for the night outs'. I was wearing causal jogging pants that I think once were light shade of grey but

now were almost black. Also I had a very baggy t-shirt on that said 'Kiss me, I'm Irish'. I had no idea where I got these clothes or how they got so dirty. I

tried to stand up but my head just swam and so I sat back down. I looked around me and found myself on a beach. I wasn't wet and that was the problem

because I saw a mountain behind me. It was a little hidden by the trees and bushes. There was a part of them that were broken looked like someone had

fallen into it. I wondered if that someone was me. My left leg did feel like it was twisted so I'm sure that's what broke my fall. The left side of my body was

also protesting as I started getting up again but I had to go walk around. To see if there was anyone else on this island. My right pocket from my coat

started vibrating suddenly. I pushed my hand into it and felt something metal and rectangular. It didn't look like my phone but then again I didn't

remembered a lot of things. I opened the screen which had a big crack, probably because of the fall, and noticed that it was warning me the battery was

low. I took the advantage and called the only number I remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I called my mom's cell phone number I went to go sit down next to a big palm tree where there was somewhat shade. I wish I had sunglasses on and

shorts. It was too warm outside. It had to be at least 20 degrees. I was remembering the phone call I had on the phone with my mom. "Hello?" she said in a

quiet voice. I forgot how much I missed that comforting voice. " Mom? It's me Cammie." My voice sounded strange. I almost didn't even recognize myself for a

moment. It's as if I lost my voice. It was so low and raspy. I wasn't sure my own mother would recognize me. "Mom" I started again, "I'm not sure where I

am but I'm sure you can just trace the call right? Maybe liz could do it." Oh how I missed Liz and her 'Ooopsie Daisy'. She is very intelligent but not very good

in the field work. She's more of a 'behind the desk kinda girl'. "Cammie stay where you are. .Move." She didn't sound mad. She just sounded, relieved. She

finally told me where I was located. "Cameron, what are you doing in Orlando, Florida?" Orlando? I am in Orlando? What the hell am I doing in Orlando? "I

don't know mom, I don't remember anything this summer..." I heard her sigh and respond "We'll be there soon with a helicopter. Stay where I can see you. I

love you Cammie." and just like that she hung up. Good timing too because as I was putting the phone back in my pocket it died. So I waited for what

seemed like an hour but was only 45 min and 26 sec. I finally felt and saw the helicopter coming down towards the island I was on. My mom came out and

took one look at me as I started limping towards her. She held her arms open and I jumped into them. "I'm sorry mom, I didn't, I...I..." I wasn't sure what to

tell her at that moment. "It's okay Cam. Let's just get you home. There are a few people waiting to see you." I once again limped into the helicopter and just

as I sat down and lay my head down on the cushion behind me I passed out. I thought about the 3 people who were as close as sisters to me. Macey, Bex,

Liz. I thought about mr. Solomon, aunt Abby and finally the one person who I was afraid to see the most. Zach. Zach, the boy who had always been there in

the most dangerous events of my life. The tomb and the fire came rushing back to me. The way he looked at me one last time and said: Goodbye. As if it was

the last time he would have ever seen me. It might as well have been. When I came back to school I left a report and ran away. Then I popped up on an

island. In orlando, florida. Who even knows how I got there.

Someone started giving me a small shake saying "we're here Cammie, wake up". I didn't want to. I wanted to go back to sleep. I was exhausted. Then I

thought, people are waiting to see me. I opened my eyes and got out of the helicopter. I was in front of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young

Women . It seemed like just yesterday I was here running away. I didn't have time to think though. Three girls came running out of the door, yelling my

name and giving me hugs. Hugs that hurt but it felt good just to be there. To feel safe again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: i don;t own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Ally Carter. Hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter. I have been trying to update a new one every day. It will be harder because the chapters are getting longer. but i will try my best so please do try to bare with me :) R and R!

All I kept hearing for an hour was 'Omg! Where have you been? We missed you!' from my best friends. They didn't seem mad just relieved like my mom. Mr.

Solomon I noticed was awake and it had been a month now. He kept a small distance from us. I don't know why and I don't think I wanted to know just yet.

After the interrogation, where I told them I had absolutely no memory of this summer, my mom sent me to the doctors. "Cameron, are you okay?" the doctor

asked me. Too many people have asked me the same question. To many times I answered im just fine. Even though I knew I wasn't and apparently the

nurse seemed to notice that. She took a full body scan."Your eye will heal in about 3 days and your lip is already getting better. Your leg though seems to be

cracked, right above your ankle. It's good that you didn't break it but you will still need to take it slow the next couple of weeks. Which meens you will be

spending a good amount of time on the inside of this building." I really hope she was kidding because I seriously did not want to spend most of my next

semester inside the building. I rather go outside to train. She must have seen the look on my face because she added "it's not for that long, just until you

recover. Oh, I almost forgot. I found a very bad looking gash on your head. It may explain the reason you can't remember anything but then again take it

easy with your head also." I was tired of this. Tired of being hurt. I got up and left before she could stop me and tell me to take it easy. To take everything

easy. The truth was I didn't want to take everything easy. I wanted to remember. I needed to remember what I did that summer.

I was on my way to my room feeling tired, which was weird because I slept the entire way here on the helicopter, when I turned a corner and bumped into

someone. Someone who was tall and strong. I fell back with a low 'ow'. Someone was extending their hand to help me up but I didn't want any ones help. I

surely didn't need it. I got up and looked up. My eyes found those gorgeous green eyes. "Cammie?" I remember loving that voice of his and his smirk. I also

remembered the tombs and the fire and his mom. His mom trying to catch me. "Zach, sorry I didn't see you there." I went around him and walked away. I

heard his footsteps but, they weren't following me they went the opposite direction. Once I found my room empty, I went straight into my bed and fell

asleep. I had a dream that night. I was in the middle of a crowded street. It seemed as though someone was following me. I kept going straight through the

crowd. It made it harder for them to see me. I wasn't sure who 'them' was. I just kept walking, running. Running away. My arm was bleeding and I had a

hard time breathing. When I finally reached it to a quieter, smaller street a man in black grabbed me from behind.

I jerked awake sweaty and frightened. It was just a dream, or so I thought. I heard Liz's small snore in the bed beside mine and that's how I knew it was

the middle of the night. I couldn't fall back asleep after what I just dreamt so I got up and walk into our washroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. All my

bruises were turning yellow now but a few of them were still dark purple. Wow my hair was longer but it was darker than before. I seemed to look different

than before. I looked sad. But, wasn't I still the same person on the inside? I thought so. I couldn't look at myself anymore. I got out of the washroom and

went into the hallway. I wasn't sure where to go. I finally decided to go in my passageway near my mom's office. I pushed the bricks aside one by one and

got in. I went all the way to the back. Past the crack where you could see my mom's office. I kept going. I stoped and sat down. It was the farthest I could

go without getting out.

I wasn't sure what would happen tomorrow. If anything could go back to normal like before I left. I sorta doubted it. I was remembering that dream. Where

did the man come from? Where was I ? What day was it? All these questions and I had absolutely no answers. This will be a complicated journey. I knew

right from the star. I lay my head down and washed away all the worries, the pain and that dream and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry i didn't update in a couple of days. i've been really busy. next week will be super busy also so i will try my hardest to find time and write and post the next chapter.**

I woke up the morning after. It was early enough so I had time to put the bricks in the wall back into place and go to my room. When I opened my door I

found 3 girls looking very mad at the moment. "Where in the bloody hell have you been Cammie? We looked everywhere and when we couldn't find you we

thought you ran away again!" bex was fuming. If it were possible for people to have smoke coming out of their ears, that would be her. "I woke up in the

middle of the night and couldn't fall back asleep so I went for a walk around the school. I wont run away again so you can all just calm down." I tried telling

them as calmly as I could. But they still looked pretty mad. Macey was the next one to talk. "Cammie you don't know how it feels like to find your best friend

missing the next morning. We told ourselves you would come back. But you never did. Then you call 3 months later from Orlando and act like nothing's

wrong! So yes I think we have the right to be mad". Was this really happening? I thought I was gonna have this conversation with my mom or aunt Abby.

Not my friends who I thought would at least understand why I had to leave. "Well guess what? I'm back now, I'm fine and I won't leave again so you can lay

off a little. I left in the first place because everyone around me was getting hurt. I couldn't let it happen anymore. I had to leave without telling anyone. Not

my mom. Not you and not Zach..." Liz was quiet, but I saw she was also mad through her eyes. "Speaking of Zach did you even tell him you are back? That

you're alive?" I assumed he would already know. "I bumped into him earlier but I just walked away. It wasn't really a reunion or anything." they all looked

away. Something was up and they weren't telling me. "What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" I waited patiently until Liz finally spoke up. "It's just, it's

nothing." she must have seen the look in my eyes because she kept talking. "It's just Zach. He's been so lost since you left. It's like he's a ghost roaming our

halls. He- " at that point I just got out of the room. I had to see him. To tell him I'm all right. I'm back now. I wasn't sure where his room was so I just kept

walking aroun. It was still early in the morning so I figured he was still sleeping, until I saw him. By the window near the library. Was it really him? There was

only one way to find out. I walked over and tapped him on his shoulder. He must have heard me because he wasn't surprised. He slowly turned around and

looked at me. "Cammie?" I hadn't forgotten that voice or those peercing green eyes. "Zach? What are you doing up so early?" he just looked at me. He gave

me one of his signature smirks. " I could ask you the same thing." so there would be another question gone unanswered. "I couldn't sleep. Your turn." He

turned back to the window. "Neither could I." we didn't say anything after that. We just stood there feeling each others presence. Speechless. Not touching.

He was still so close but seemed so far, too distant. I remembered it was Saturday so there was no school today. It made me kinda happy. I would need a

lot of catching up to do. I don't even know where to start. I knew Liz could help me with some of the study's and I knew Bex could help me with the cove ops

training but I wanted Zach to help me with that. It would bring us closer again instead of just standing next to each other looking out a window. Why wasn't

he speaking? Why did they say he was lost? "Zach?" I wasn't sure if he heard me or if he was too lost in his thoughts but he did. "Yes?" "I was wondering,

oh forget it. It's a stupid question." how could I ask him if he was lost. He obviously wasn't. Or so it seemed to me. "It's ok, go ahead. Ask me." I wasn't sure

if I was suppose to ask but I couldn't hold it in so I did. "Are you okay? I meen Liz said you were lost... but I guess what I'm asking is how are you Zach?" he

seemed confused. God, why did I have to ruin everything and ask the stupidest question of life? He probably though I was mental or something. He

responded "uh, well I don't know. I guess, when you left I thought you were coming back but then after a week you never showed up so I just, I didn't know

what to do Cammie. I really didn't. So in a way I guess I did get kinda lost." I don't think I've ever seen Zach be so honest before. Right before my eyes. I

had no response. Instead I was the one who was speechless now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters in this story. This week i am still super busy with hockey so i won't be updating as much. I will try my best ;) R and R! :) Hope you like it oh and you can send me suggestions in your responds ;)**

It was finally Monday and the classes have started. It was the end of the day and I was with Mr. Solomon in Cove Ops. Class was outside today which I was

happy about because I was annoyed of not being able to do anything, even though the left side of my body was still healing and that cut on my head was

just starting to leave. I never told anyone about the pain. I don't want their pity and I certainly don't want to be careful. When we got outside the air was

cool. The birds sang and the leaves were falling off the trees. My friends were in front of me and Zach was beside me. Mr. Solomon led us to the back of our

school. There was more space there. Mr. Solomon told us to pick a partner and start our warm up. Obviously Zach chose me. He knew he had to be careful

with me. He knew my weaknesses and he also knew that only my right side was strong enough at the moment. "Cammie, are you ready?" I nodded and so

we started. He lunged for me but I moved aside and turned. Suddenly it was summer. The air turned warmer and the leaves were still green hanging on to

the branches. I was running. I'm not sure where I was going but I had to keep running. "Cammie!" wait how did the man know my name? It was probably a

trick. I kept running. Someone grabbed me and held me to him. I started kicking and screaming. "Cammie calm down, you're safe." but I didn't feel safe. He

pinned me down on the ground. "Cammie open your eyes!" with my last efforts I hit him. Right in the nose. As soon as the weight was off me I got up and

tried to run. The arms were around me again and they turned me around to face him. "Gallagher girl, it's okay". I opened my eyes and found the frightened

look on Zach's face. I wasn't with the man in black. I was safe behind the walls of my school. I opened my arms and hugged him close. I was safe I told

myself again. Mr. Solomon came up behind me and said "Cameron, maybe it's best if you stayed inside for now on. We don't want you or anyone else getting

hurt again". I looked back at Zach then and found his nose was bleeding. A lot. He trying to cover it up with his hands but the blood was falling down his

arm. "Oh my god! Zach did I do that? I'm so so sorry!". It's surprising how much strength a girl has when she's mad. " It's okay Cammie. It wasn't your fault.

Besides it's not as bad as it looks really. It's barely a scratch". Why wasn't he taking this seriously. I hit him thinking he was after me and maybe broke his

nose. I was hurting the ones I loved. At this point I really wanted to run. "Maybe I should take you to see a nurse Zach". "Cammie you can rest. I can take

him". Bex responded. But I didn't need resting. I was perfectly fine. Macey and Liz of course agreed with her. "Yeah Cammie. You need your sleep. You barely

slept last night." Had Liz actually heard me get up? " and Cam, you're getting circles under your eyes". Macey just had to point that out. The looks my friends

gave me were concerned looks. I was mad. I turned and walked back inside the school. I didn't look back. I also didn't go to my room. Instead I went to the

secret passage and like the other night, I went farther than my mother's office so I could be alone. I stayed there for an hour and started walking back to my

room when I saw my roommates and Zach talking in front of my room. I decided to stay and listen. I heard Liz say "I think she remembers something guys".

Bex continued "Yeah, every time I wake up I hear her saying 'the man in black has me'. Zach does your mother make the men who work for her wear black?"

I heard him sigh "I'm not sure but it sounds like something she would do. The seniors at Blackthorn had Black uniforms on." Macey spoke next. "Do you think

we should say anything to her? Try and make her remember some things? The way she freaked out today. It wasn't natural. Something's wrong and we

need to figure it out." I decided to make some noise and walk in. "Hey girls. Zach. I'm off to bed. Try not to make much noise when you come in. Good night".

I walked past them and into my room as I heard them all wish me goodnight. "Do you think she heard anything?" Liz asked. Bex answer was definitely not

the one I wanted to hear. "I'm not sure. But we still need to keep an eye on her. So someone has to stay with her at all times like before." I didn't want to

listen anymore so I just put my pyjamas on, brushed my hair and my teeth and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: None of these characters belong to me ... and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter tell me in the review so R&R :)**

That night I had another dream. It was different. Instead of being chased I was in a room. I was in pain. I ran to the door, or more like limped, and found it

was locked. There was one light on the high ceiling. There was also a bed. A wooden bed. I kept on nudging the old door handle until someone opened it.

"Now, now. Calm down we're not gonna hurt you. We are gonna bring you to a different room. Won't you like that?" He was dressed in black and had a

mask on so I couldn't see him. He gave a laugh and it made me mad. How could he be laughing at this moment? What was so funny? The look I had? I was

so mad that when he tried to grab my arm I kicked him in the head and knocked him aside thinking he was the only one here. When I ran out someone had

a rag to my mouth and nose. It smelled weird like someone had put chemicals. "Shhh. It's all right. Go to sleep." I knew that voice. It was one of a women's.

It hit me then. It was Zach's mom! I was to drowsy and weak and sore to do anything though and as I saw her fist going to connect with my face I woke up

and yelled.

I wasn't in my room. Where was I? I found myself to be in a hallway that we haven't used in while. There was a room behind me and I was leaning against a

door. The door opened and I was falling until someone caught me. "Gallagher girl?" I was at Zach's room. I didn't even know where Zach's room was. "Uhhh,

hi." Once I straightened out I kept talking. "Sorry for waking you. I must have slept walked here. I was having a dream about... well it doesn't matter. I'll just

go back to my room now." He looked confused. Did I talk as fast as I thought I did. "Cammie are you alright? I heard you yelling and banging on my door

trying to twist the doorknob. Does it have anything to do with the dream?" I wanted to tell him that I was dreaming about his mother and how she had

captured me and had me locked up in room tortured. Instead I just looked in his eyes and said "It's nothing really. I guess I just haven't been sleeping these

past few days. Well goodnight." I started to turn around when he caught my hand and turned me so I was facing him, "Cammie, you can tell me you know.

You're safe now. You can tell me. I'm here. What was the dream?" I don't know what happened next but I just started tearing up and let all the frustration

flood out of me and the pain. In between all that I told him my dream. He just hugged me and kept telling me it will all be alright. I must have fallen asleep

again because I woke up and I was in my bed. He probably carried me here or dragged depending on how much weight he can carry. It was 7:30 and school

started at 8. I had 20 minutes to get ready. Great. I would have to skip breakfast.

School was finally coming to and end and my last class arrived. Cove ops. Hopefully an episode like yesterday won't happen again. Class was outside today

again. Mr. Solomon came up to me before class. "I'm sorry Cameron, but you won't be attending class today. You are gonna have to go back in school."

" I don't want to go back in school right now. I like it outside. Can I at least watch class?" It seemed as if he was trying to decided in his head. "Fine but if

anything happens im sending you back to school." I went to go sit in the grass a few feet away from where he was teaching. I was suddenly really tired. I

guess the past few nights of no sleep came rushing up to me and I passed out in the grass. "Cammie, Cammie wake up." I opened my eyes and it was dark

outside. The only people surrounding me were my roommates and Zach. "What time is it guys?" I rubbed my eyes to wake them up. "We let you sleep for a

few hours after class it's almost 7. We have to go eat supper." Bex responded. She helped me up and we went to the cafeteria. I wasn't hungry. I guess I

didn't eat lots while I was away. Macey noticed I was gonna eat so she handed me a plate full of food and ordered me to eat. "No thank you im not hungry.

If I take a bite it might come right back up." Bex looked at me and said "You're gonna have to start eating sometime soon Cam. I haven't seen you eat a

decent amount of food since you got back. You need some meat on those bones." I looked back at my food grabbed a carrot and took a bite. It was hard to

swallow and I don't know why. "There you go I took a bite. Am I good now?" "That's it? A bite of a carrot? If it's hard to chew you can eat soup. Here I'll go

get some for you." Zach told me. "Thanks but really guys I'm not hungry. Besides I'm not feeling the best so maybe I'll just go see my mom. See you all

later." They all waved back at me and looked away except for Liz. She gave me a weird expression. I ignored it and went up to my mother's office.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: well here's chapter 7. Hope you like it! though at the end is a mistery! Have fun. R&R**

I went to my mothers office and when I opened the door I found someone I hadn't imagined finding. "Hey, Squirt!" I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Hi

aunt Abby!" I let her go and went to go sit on the chair near my mom's office. "Your mom told me where they found you and what happened since. Also how

you that you don't remember anything. Well, squirt it sounds tough right now but don't worry we'll figure something out." I looked at my mom to see if she

actually believed aunt Abby. Apparently she did. I still didn't believe her though because I still did not remember anything but being chased and locked in a

room. Also I was still in pain. Physically and mentally. The rest of the evening seemed normal for once. Aunt abby, my mom and I just talked. About school,

current events and surprisingly about boys. Aunt abby nudged me. "So what's going on with you and Zach, Eh? Care to share?" I looked at the floor when I

responded "Nothing much really. I think he's still mad that I left without him..." my mom rubbed my hand and told me "He'll come around. Just give him some

time. Boy's are odd creatures."

"Oh, so they are creatures now? Well if I would have known that years ago I probably would have kept my distance." We all just burst out laughing. Even

aunt Abby. It was a good evening. It was also the first night I slept without having any dreams.

I decided to actually eat at breakfast the next day. I ate delicious eggs and bacon. Zach took a look at me while I was devouring a piece of bacon. "Someone

seems a little hungry today." Liz added "Finally, you're eating I thought I was gonna have to stick tubes down your throat and feed you while you're asleep."

I stopped and eating and gave her a one eyebrow up look. "You would have actually have done that Liz?" Bex and Macey said at the same time "I would

have helped you hold her down Liz!" Bex continued "Yeah, but I'm sure if Zach was there she would be calm anyhow." Then Bex winked at me. She actually

winked at me. "Wow guys. Haha. Very funny..." I continued to eat my bacon. "Sorry but yeah, it's actually hilarious Gallagher girl!" They all laughed. I joined

in after a while because I had to admit it. It was kinda funny. The rest of the day passed by fast. Even cove ops was fast. I didn't fall asleep this time either.

Once we were back in school and studying in the library Bex decided to pick this moment when I was happy and felt like things were going back to normal to

ask me "Cammie, why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you, you know." I thought about it for a while, on deciding if I should just pretend I didn't

hear her question or answer it. "I couldn't have taken you guys. They would have killed you. Maybe not Zach but they would have kept him. But you girls,

they don't want you alive. They wouldn't care if you survive or not. I would have had to watch you girls die trying everything thing that I know to save you.

So why didn't I tell you? Because it was the safest thing to do." Macey spoke next. "But Cammie, look at you. You're not okay. You still have bruises from a

couple weeks ago. When you walk you still have that limp in your left leg, and when zach goes to kiss your head you flinch. We notice these things. If we

were with you maybe you would remember. You probably would have survived without pains and aches all over Cameron." Didn't they get it? I don't want to

see, them, get hurt. "Guys I survived! I'm here! I'm okay! Lay off! Things were finally getting back to normal." I don't know why I was shouting but it just

came out. I got up left all my books on the ground and went outside before they could catch me. They were probably gone to get Zach to come calm me

down. But I just needed my own space to came myself down. It seemed as if I was running away a lot these days. I went to the secret passageway that

only I knew about to get out from the gates without going through the guards. I opened it up and left. I needed to go for a walk. I wasn't even 2 metres

away from my school's gates when I saw something glisten from the corner of my right eye on the next street. "Cammie!" I was right. They did go to get

Zach. "Go away I need time!" I heard him sigh from the other side of the wall. "What are you doing off school grounds? It's not safe get back here." I saw it

again. I told Zach the passageway and he came up behind me. "Zach, I see something over there by the small white building. Its keeps glistening as if it's

coming closer." He turned my face so my eyes were looking directly in his. "Cammie. Anyone can be out here we need to go. Now."

"Just let me go see what it is. It could be a dog's collar for heaven's sake." I took my face out of his hands and started walking towards it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: here's chapter 8! Have fun :) R&R :D**

I took a few steps forward and then I felt ahand on my arm turning me. I saw Zach's look. He leaned in and kissed me. I felt his hand on my neck careful

where to touch. I pulled him closer and ran my hand through his dark hair. When we finally pulled back for air he asked me "Can we go back now?" He had a

playful smirk on his face and I gave in. "Fine, but only because I want to not because I have to." I forgot about the silver glistening beside the building. Zach

took my hand and we slowly walked back to the school.

"Cammie?" Something cold shot in my leg. Then in my shoulder. "Cammie, are you okay? Help! Help!" I tried talking but it just came out as mumbling. I felt

drowsy but I kept fighting to keep my eyes open. I was stronger than whatever was pulling me through the darkness. "Cammie, you need to get up. We

have to go before they come." Blood. I felt blood. Or at least I thought it was blood. I looked around drowsily but found no blood. I heard footsteps and calls

from the guards keeping my school safe. Zach's hand suddenly left my hand and back and I hit the ground. I was still awake. Barely but I was gonna force

myself to stay awake. I saw Zach fighting 2 men off. He was winning. He punched the guy and they gut then in the face and kicked him against the other.

The both went down. As Zach was turning around to come see me one got up and ran towards him. I yelled but it was too late. Zach didn't see it coming.

The guy in black punched him in the temple and Zach went down. The guy took a gun out and pointed it to him. "You know that's not a very smart move."

While the guy was confused Zach kicked the gun out of his hands and knocked him out just like the other. I tried getting up to run. But I couldn't feel my leg

or my shoulder. Someone grabbed me and I kicked and screamed. "Gallagher girl calm down. Let me take these needles out of you." I felt gentle fingers pull

two of them out. That's what made me drowsy. I tried talking again but just breathed out Zach's name. I couldn't walk let alone feel my body. It felt

disconnected from my head. "Fall asleep now cammie. It's no use fighting against it. I'll be here when you wake up." I felt him lift me up off the ground and

pull me into his arms to carry me behind the walls where I would be safe. Before I closed my eyes I saw my mom and 3 best friends running towards me. I

fell asleep to Zach's heart beat. I felt like a child again like when my dad would carry me up to my bedroom when I would fall asleep on the couch.

It wasn't a dreamless sleep though. I was back in a room. A different one. A smaller one with no bed. My arms were tied behind my back and the right side of

my face was swollen. "Now be a nice little Gallagher girl and tell me the names on that list. I really don't wanna hurt my boy's girlfriend. You remember him

don't you? Zachary?" At the sound of his name I looked down to the floor and felt a flood of sadness. I didn't see her hand come up to hit me in the face.

"Look at me when I'm talking darling. Now that list? You can have it easy. Tell us and we will let you go. Go run off to my boy." I didn't have the list nor did I

know it. But she wouldn't understand so I just kept quiet staring into her eyes with my only good one. "Fine have it your way. Boys how many days has she

not eaten or drank?" The big guy talked. "3 days Ma'm" she turned back to look at me and smiled. "Think you can handle another day? I also think it's

suppose to rain tonight. Goodnight sweetheart." And with that some guy poked my arm twice with needles and I hit the floor passing out. The next morning

I wasn't sure what had happened but we moved places and I was starving and tired.

I yelled and opened my eyes. I was in my mother's office comforted under warm blankets. Someone had changed me into my black sweat pants and grey

sweatshirt. I saw my mom sleeping in a long chair with my 3 best friends. Zach was asleep sitting next to me. My entire body felt numb. A nurse opened the

door and walked over to me. No one but me seemed to notice. "Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?" I wasn't sure what to answer because I wasn't sure

myself. "I don't know. Well, I know but it's just my body feels numb and my head hurts still." She was going through her bag looking for something. At the

same time my stomach started to hurt and I felt like throwing up. I got up and ran to the washroom near by. I started throwing up in the garbage. Once I

was done I went back to my mom's office.


End file.
